


Sugar and Spice

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [8]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #8 - Christmas Cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

As soon as Ryan stepped through the front door, he became aware of two things—a delicious smell wafting through the house, and a great deal of giggling coming from the kitchen. Quietly setting his keys down, he lightly stepped towards the half-open door and took in the scene.

Apparently Colin had decided to bake his famous Christmas cookies, and he'd enlisted some help. Although Claire seemed to be taking it seriously, a look of fierce concentration on her face as she decorated her creations, Mac, Sam, and Luke were getting more icing over each other than on their cookies.

~~

“They’re making a mess,” Claire frowned, tilting her head up to look at Colin who was guiding her hand.

“That’s okay, sweetie,” Colin smiled, “they’ll be doing all the cleaning up when we’re done.” He glanced over at the other three as he spoke, all of whom had frozen in the midst of their play fight. 

“Yeah, quit goofing around you two,” Mac said airily, returning to her work as if she hadn’t been involved. The next moment she had flour dumped on her head, making Claire giggle loudly.

“Okay, team,” Colin called, laughing, “let’s get these done before Christmas.”

~~

“I think this one looks like daddy,” Claire said, holding her freshly decorated cookie man up proudly.

Colin, who had spied the shadow by the door, leaned over to look. “Well, it certainly has his nose.”

As predicted, the door immediately swung open to reveal Ryan with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised, but clear amusement in his eyes. Colin looked up, a picture of innocence, and grinned. “Hey, Ry!”

“Daddy!” Claire shrieked, jumping down from her stool to run into his arms. “I’ve made you into a cookie.”

“You have?” Ryan laughed, walking over to look. “Wow! You’ve been busy.”

~~

Once Ryan had sufficiently praised the cookies, and greeted the other kids, he gave Colin a meaningful look.

Nodding his head a fraction, Colin sat Claire back on her stool. “Okay, carry on decorating. We’ll be right back.”

Luke, Mac, and Sam exchanged a look as their dads left the room and, grinning, Luke whispered, “Presents!” so that Claire wouldn’t hear.

However, presents were the furthest thing from Ryan and Colin’s mind at that moment—Ryan had Colin pinned against the living room door and was proceeding to greet him properly… until Claire shouted.

“Daddy? Your leg’s just fallen off.”


End file.
